


Pancakes au p'tit déj'

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Humor, M/M, Step-mother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sort du lit et sent une bonne odeur de pancake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes au p'tit déj'

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pancakes au p'tit déj'  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Personnages : Dean, Sam, Crowley/Bobby  
> Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : 634  
> Commentaire : Attention CRACK !

Lorsque Dean se leva et quitta sa chambre, il renifla une agréable odeur de pancake.  
Surpris, il se rendit directement à la cuisine, sans passer par la case salle de bain. Ainsi, il débarqua sur le seuil, en caleçon, les cheveux en vrac, les yeux encore embués de sommeil...  
\- Hey, salut !, s'exclama Sam en enfournant une crêpe couverte de sirop d'érable dans son immense bouche.  
\- Sa...lut, répondit Dean avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
Bobby se tourna vers lui, la cafetière dans une main, sa tasse préférée dans l'autre.  
\- Eh ben, t'es miro ou quoi ? On prend le petit déjeuner.  
L'aîné des Winchester le dévisagea, puis il fit la moue, un peu moqueur :  
\- Depuis quand on a des pancakes pour le petit déj' ?  
\- C'est bon, fais pas ton rabat-joie, coupa Sammy. Et viens goûter, ils sont délicieux !  
Dubitatif, mais sans se faire prier pour autant, Dean s'assit à table et mordit dans une crêpe.  
\- Hmmm, c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons !, fit-il avec surprise.  
Il engloutit le reste et se servit une plâtrée dans l'assiette trônant devant lui.  
\- Hé, laisse m'en un peu !, s'insurgea son frère. J'avais pas aussi bien mangé le matin depuis...  
Il s'assombrit. Repenser à ses échecs sentimentaux le faisait encore se sentir mal. Il se tut donc, et Dean le remarqua. Il piqua un pancake avec les doigts, et suça le sirop dessus.  
\- Tu parles, je parie que t'as déjà mangé plus que ta part. Espèce de goinfre.  
\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?, rétorqua Sam, blasé.  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux des goinfres, répliqua Bobby en sirotant son café, adossé au plan de travail.  
\- Mais au fait, qui a fait ces succulents pancakes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, Bobby..., interrogea Dean, goguenard.  
Le vieil homme soupira :  
\- Ben en fait, c'est...  
\- Moi !, proclama Crowley en surgissant dans la cuisine, portant par dessus son costume noir un ravissant tablier – celui de Bobby – où était inscrit « kiss the cook ».  
Les deux frangins rejetèrent leur chaise en arrière, bondissant sur leurs pieds à la recherche d'une arme.  
\- Du calme les garçons, je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui, susurra Crowley, l'amusement narquois faisant briller ses prunelles.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, rugit Dean.  
Bobby soupira une nouvelle fois et se resservit du café.  
\- Il me harcelait depuis des jours pour venir...alors j'ai fini par accepter, à condition qu'il n'essaye pas de vous faire du mal.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- On a démarré sur de mauvaises bases, vous et moi, lança le démon avec amabilité. Allez, venez me faire un poutou sur la joue et saluez votre nouvelle belle-mère comme il se doit.  
\- Q-QUOI ?, répéta Dean.  
\- Belle-mère, comment ça belle-mère ?!, s'étrangla Sam en regardant Bobby avec des yeux ronds.  
Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.  
\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vivre ici, déclara Crowley. Et du coup, petits veinards, vous aurez des pancakes tous les matins. Merci qui ?  
\- C'est une blague ?, s'égosilla Dean en saisissant un couteau.  
\- Non. Je sais aussi faire les muffins, ajouta le démon avec un sourire. Aucun d'entre vous n'est allergique à la luette de bébé ?  
Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent : Sam blêmit tandis que Dean se précipita dans l'évier pour vomir, bousculant Bobby au passage.  
Celui-ci fusilla Crowley du regard en tapotant gentiment le dos de Dean, qui rendait tripes et boyaux.  
\- Toi. Moi. Dans le salon. Tout de suite ! J'ai deux mots à te dire.  
Le démon le détailla avec convoitise, un soupçon de perversité dans le regard.  
\- Quand tu veux mon mignon.  
Et il quitta la pièce.


End file.
